Don Juan
by BeeCityz
Summary: This is destined to be a fail summary because I'm brain dead. -.- AkuRoku, fluff, lime, blah blah blah. Enjoy. xD


"Answer that."

"Yes sir."

"Don't 'yes sir,' just do it."

"Right." Roxas mumbled and glanced down at his Blackberry, then up at his boss, and picked up the phone. "Kingdom Hearts Studios, office of Axel Russo. How may I help you?"

Axel gave him a sideways glance, turning (for the first time in hours) away from what appeared to be a riveting game of Tetris. Roxas just stared down at his lap, listening to this person on the other line rant about something unimportant.

"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Russo isn't in the habit of-"

"What do they want?" Axel cut in, pausing the game and kicking his feet up on his desk. Roxas sighed and cupped a hand over the receiver, leaned forward despite the fact that it was completely unnecessary.

"Some guy in…" He pulled the phone away and glanced at the caller ID, then held it back up to his ear. "Wisconsin is claiming that you Tweeted him and told him that he had a guaranteed part in a new movie."

"What movie?"

"Don Juan."

"Starring whom?"

"Um…" Roxas looked around, shuffled a few papers, shoved his glasses with their rectangular frames on his nose, and squinted a little. "Johnny Depp."

"What's it about again?"

"A pimp."

"Right." Axel sighed and sat up, stretched, and gave Roxas a matter-of-fact shrug to match his expression. "Well, I clearly made the mistake of putting you in charge of my Tweets."

"But I-"

"No excuses. Shut this guy down. We have a meeting soon, no?"

"An hour."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Right." Roxas cleared his throat and brought the receiver back up to his lips. "I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Russo isn't in the habit of making promises to people he knows, let alone doesn't know." (This earned him a chuckle from Axel, which was the only positive recognition he had gotten all day.) "Whatever you read you must have misunderstood. Goodbye."

Without waiting for a response he clicked the phone off and stuck it on his belt, along with the four other lines that Axel had going almost 24/7, and picked up the Blackberry. "Um, the meeting-"

Axel held up a hand, and Roxas stopped talking. "Did I ask you about the meeting? No. I know about the meeting. I know that there are going to be some very important people at the meeting, and that if they see an assistant speaking without being spoken to, they're going to be rather taken aback. And not in a good way. Understood?"

"Understood." Roxas answered, nodding affirmatively.

"I am also aware that this meeting is twenty minutes away, and that its nearly rush hour." The redhead folded his hands under his chin and gave Roxas a patient look that said, 'You're about two seconds away from losing your job.' "Why haven't we left yet?"

"Oh." Roxas glanced at the clock, noticing that yes, they definitely should have left by now, groaned, stood up, knocking all of the papers that had been on his lap to the floor. "Shit…"

"Don't worry about it." Axel stood up and motioned for Roxas to follow him. "Demyx, clean up the papers!"

"Yes sir!" Demyx scuttled in the room and stuck his tongue out at Roxas, who flipped him off and rolled his eyes in response.

"You see, Roxas?" Axel said, pointing at Demyx while Roxas retrieved his overcoat from the closet in the corner of the room. "That's executive assistant material. If Demyx keeps doing a better job that you, I might just have to switch the two of you out. Which is about $60,000 less in your pocket at the end of the year, if my math is right."

"Your math is right." Roxas muttered, holding up one sleeve while Axel slid his arm in, and then the other. "And I understand."

"Good. Now, is the car ready?"

"It will be." Roxas plucked one of the phones from his belt that they used exclusively for the chauffer service and pressed speed dial four, which was the company that owned the Acura, which Roxas happened to know was Axel's favorite, despite how he made fun of the pleather and sun roof.

oOo

"This car smells disgusting. Couldn't you have called the Volvo company, or Mercedes?" Axel crinkled his nose and crossed his legs, leaning back in the seat. Roxas was pressed his head against the glass of the window, cooled by late October temperatures, trying to soothe the massive headache he had.

"I'm sorry."

"You'd best be." Axel sighed and shifted a little in the seat, adjusted his seatbelt. "Well, at least its fast."

"Yes…" Roxas sighed and glanced at his Blackberry, the bright screen making his eyes hurt. "We should be there soon."

"Oh, will you stop feeling sorry for yourself and speak up?" Axel barked at him. "Part of being a producer is knowing when to suck it up and do your job. How are you ever going to do that if you can't even work a few eighteen hour days?"

"You're right." Roxas murmured, more for Axel than himself, as he fell back against the seats and sighed. "I have no stamina."

"You'd better work on that." The other have him a leveling look and stretched a little, cracking his shoulders. "Or you'll have no place in my office."

Roxas had opened his mouth to reply, but thank God the driver chimed, 'We're here' right as he did so, or he could have lost his job for real.

"Pay him." Axel ordered, unbuckled his seat belt, and stepped out of the car. Roxas pulled out his 'business expenses' wallet (which he had purchased with money out of his own pocket) and handed the driver the $250 it had cost to get them here, stepped out into the street, and ran around the back to catch up with Axel, who was already inside the building.

oOo

"Now Roxas, what you have to remember is that we don't have the home court advantage this time." Axel held his gaze, staring at Roxas with those green eyes that could make you do anything. Very rarely did they have little coaching sessions such as these, and Roxas chalked it up to his boss being painfully bored as they rode the elevator to the thirtieth floor. "This is your first away game, correct?"

"Uhm." Roxas blinked. "I'm sorry?"

Axel sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. "Your first meeting away from my office."

"Oh. Yeah." The blonde nodded and held the files that Axel had given him close to his chest, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. In actuality, he was pretty nervous. But according to Axel, if you let the competition see that you're sweating, they'll just be that much more confident.

"Now, we want the director and the executives, who believe you me have already been chosen, to choose our production company first. If not, than at least choose us second. But preferably first. Why?"

"Because that shows that they have confidence in our ability to produce." Axel had that half patient, half expectant look that he got when Roxas only gave half an answer. "And…"

"And?"

"First…" Okay, Roxas. Go with the obvious. "Makes the most money?"

"Good boy. Now. Come." Axel stood in front of the door a few moments before they dinged and shoved his way past the people that were waiting there, Roxas tripping behind him muttering 'excuse me,' 'pardon me,' etc.

They marched down the hallway, Axel's arms swaying at his sides with purpose, his expression letting everyone else in the office know that he was better than they, and Roxas moving behind him, practically running to keep up.

Seconds later they were in the room, full of two or three people from this company, and another few from that, and the bosses glared at Axel and the assistants looked at Roxas with confused hatred.

"Sorry we're late. There was a scheduling conflict." Axel took a seat at the table without being invited to sit down, and Roxas stood behind him. Idly, he noticed that all of the other assistants were seated, and one of Axel's previous lessons echoed in his mind: _It either makes a statement when you sit down without being asked to, or it makes you look rude. When you're making $10 million plus a year, it's the former. When you're an assistant, it's the latter. Wait for them to ask you_.

"Well, Axel?" The director was a tall, blonde woman who, to Roxas, looked like she needed a little more sleep than she was getting. "Isn't your newest toy going to sit down?"

Axel turned and smiled at Roxas (who knew he was just being polite; Axel never smiled at Roxas on purpose). "Well, are you going to sit down?"

Roxas glanced at the director, then back at Roxas, and thought of the other assistants, wondered what kind of impression they'd made. "It depends." He answered, clearing his throat. "Am I being offered a seat?"

Axel turned back to the director, who laughed, and glanced at _her_ assistant, who glanced at someone else, who walked over and pulled a seat out for Roxas. He smiled at this person and sat down, laying the files in his lap.

"Alright. Now that everyone's here." The director took a seat, and as she did so Axel leaned over, his lips dangerously close to Roxas's ear. "If she addresses you, answer with ma'am, but just so you know, her first name is Larxene."

Roxas nodded, and the other four assistants in the room narrowed their eyes. Two of the bosses murmured soothing things under their breath, and the other two turned and covered their mouths, no doubt badmouthing Axel.

"What are my offers?"

"We'll take it for fifteen mil." This was another tall blonde, wearing an Armani suit (Roxas knew because he had purchased the same one for Axel a few days ago, only in much more tasteful colors) and had his nails manicured.

"We'll do twelve point five." More competition who had his back to Roxas, so he couldn't see who it was. Larxene nodded her acknowledgement at him and folded her hands, trying to cover her pleased smile.

Axel cleared his throat and sat forward, glanced at both of the other producers. "I'll take it for nothing less than thirty."

Mr. Armani choked, and his assistant gawked. "That's outrageous!" The boy hissed, glaring at Roxas as though the offer were his fault.

"What?" Axel shrugged. "I am of the personal opinion that this movie is going to be a box office hit, and…Roxas, what's it called again?"

Larxene chuckled and glanced at Roxas, and Roxas started sweating almost immediately. "Um…" _Don't hesitate, Roxas. It looks bad if you can't remember the name of the client's movie. If you start sweating, improvise._ "All you've told me about it is that it's of such high caliber it almost competes with a documentary of your life. So…"

Larxene laughed, and her slight frame shook. "Well, that's good to hear. How does $45 million sound for casting, special affects, the whole shebang?"

She was looking at Roxas. Axel didn't even open his mouth, just glanced over at Roxas, his smile saying, 'Go on, answer,' his eyes saying, 'If you screw this up, I'll kill you and mount your head on a stake.'

"Well…" Roxas breathed, glancing over at Axel. "That depends."

His boss stiffened, but Larxene just looked more interested. "On?"

"Whether or not we're going to have to deal with the actors."

Larxene laughed again, and Axel chuckled. "Ah, what a wise play toy you've found, Axel." She said, smiled, and stood up. "Thank you for your time, gentlemen. I'll contact you all at a later date. Good evening."

They all stood up, and once she had exited the room the real fun began.

"Axel, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but-"

"Axel, how _dare _you speak to her-!"

"Mr. Russo, you're assistant-"

Axel sighed and turned to exit the room, and the shouts increased volume and mostly turned into, 'Don't turn your back on us!'

oOo

"I don't know why you're staying with him." Apparently, this assistant's name was Marluxia, and he worked under a nice man named Vexen who hated Axel with a passion. "I mean, I know he makes a lot of money, but he doesn't seem to treat you very nicely."

"Oh?" Roxas had his eyes closed and was leaning against the wall, waiting while the producers talked. This was a meeting that the assistants hadn't been allowed to enter, and amazingly Roxas had been the only one who didn't need to teach his boss how to use a Blackberry.

"Yeah. I mean, don't tell anyone, but…" Marluxia leaned closer, and Roxas opened his eyes, eyebrows raised. "In our office, if you work really hard, you get…_rewarded_."

"Mm, interesting." Roxas nodded thoughtfully, and Marluxia grinned. "As soon as the meeting gets out, I'm sure Vexen will-"

"Vexen will what?"

This was the man who had had his back to Roxas during the previous meeting, and he walked over, charm going at 100%, striding and swaying and all sorts of other graceful things. "Its Roxas, correct?"

The blonde nodded. "Correct."

Vexen nodded and walked over, pulled out a business card, and pressed it against Roxas's chest. "Well, Roxas, if you're ever in the market for something a little more…" He leaned down a little, whispering in the younger of the two's ear. "_Rewarding_, feel free to give me a call."

He smiled and took the card, stepped back as much as he could, and stuffed it in his pocket. "Noted."

"Pray tell," Vexen muttered as he was turning away, exchanging a knowing glance with Marluxia. "Why do you stay? I mean, we've all heard of the incident when he threw that latte at you, and then of course we all saw what blatant disrespect he has for you in these last few meetings…"

"Oh, I have my reasons." Roxas smiled sweetly and Vexen just nodded, then took Marluxia by the elbow and led him away.

Not two seconds later Axel was in front of him, arms crossed, obviously very displeased. "What was all that about?"

"They're trying to convert me." Roxas watched them walk out the door and sighed, shook his head, and turned back toward the redhead. "That's like trying to make Jesus convert from Judaism to Buddhism. Its like, God is his father, so why would you even try?"

"Please don't tell me I'm a god to you." Axel muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Why? Everyone else thinks-"

"Did I ask you about everyone else? No. I don't need you idolizing me, Roxas." Axel moved forward, towards the door, and Roxas followed him obediently, a smile threatening at the corner of his mouth.

oOo

"Axel…" He breathed, fisting the sheet beneath him. His back arched slightly and he sucked in a harsh breath, and above him, Axel chuckled.

"You like that, right? You like being my bitch."

"Yes…" Roxas bit his lower lip and turned his head towards the window, where the bright city lights shone through. They were in Chicago to observe the filming of the movie so far, just to make sure everything was on track. Really, Roxas realized, Axel didn't have to do that much; just make sure everything was to his liking, and fix it if it wasn't.

Inside him, Axel's fingers brushed against that sensitive spot again, and Roxas arched and mewled. There were three other people traveling with them, and Roxas had make the mistake of booking them in rooms right next to each other. How he hadn't seen this coming he didn't know.

Axel stroked the tip of his cock a little, and just as the sticky white liquid threatened to spill completely Axel pressed his thumb against it, keeping Roxas's orgasm inside. The blonde groaned as the other stroked his shaft with his available fingers, closing his eyes tightly.

He had never felt so exposed. Here he was, stark naked, the bright Chicago lights showing on his pale skin through the open windows. Axel was laying half on top of him and half next to him, both of his hands occupied at the moment, his mouth too busy smirking to actually kiss.

"Axel…" Roxas groped around the air above him, not bothering to open his eyes. It was pitch dark in the room, but for the light coming through the window, and Axel had positioned himself just right that his face was hidden by the darkness. "Come here."

His wandering hands made contact with the crisp fabric of an Armani suit, and he smiled and slid the arm that belonged to this hand around Axel's neck, pulling him down closer, only opening his eyes when he could feel the redhead's breath on his face.

"Hi."

"Hi there." Axel smiled down at him, chuckled a bit, and raised his eyebrows. "You know, its been a while since we-"

"I know." Roxas interrupted, sighing. "You need to go on more business trips. Or concede that you love me and, I don't know, show my the tiniest bit of affection during everyday life."

"But then people will find out." Axel leaned down and brushed his lips against Roxas's, and Roxas brushed back. "Tell me, Roxas, why do workplace relationships always fail?"

"Because they're unethical, and the other employees that each party interacts with will inevitably create conflict and unneeded jealousy issues." Roxas sighed and leaned up to press a kiss to Axel's lips, but the other pulled away just as he did so.

"Exactly."

"But we're together, and-"

"Roxas."

He sighed and turned his head away, and he fell Axel's fingers pull out from inside him. As he watched, the older of the two wiped his hand on the sheets and then reached over to cup Roxas's cheek, turned his head so that they were looking at each other again.

"You know its not that I don't want to."

"Oh, of course." Roxas answered, raising his eyebrows. "You have your reputation to worry about."

"I have _you_ to worry about."

"You're a liar."

Roxas felt Axel's sigh before he heard it, which immediately made him regret his words. "Its just…" He murmured. "Its hard to remember that its as hard on you as it is on me."

"Its just because I'm amazing actor." Axel smiled, and Roxas smiled back at him, and he leaned up as the other bent down, resulting in a half soft, half awkward kiss. "Among other things."

"Make love to me." He breathed against Axel's face, running his hand down his clothed chest, his breath hitching just a little. "And tell me you love me."

Axel complied wordlessly, sitting up and shrugging out of his jacket, loosening his tie, unbuttoning his shirt. Roxas unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, waiting for Axel to stand up so that he could shimmy them off his legs.

It didn't take very long for the two of them to get him undressed, and it took an even lesser amount of time for Axel to push inside of Roxas, find a steady rhythm, and pleasure him sweetly.

oOo

"Roxas, answer the phone."

"Mm. No."

"Roxas…" Axel groaned and rubbed his eyes, glancing down at the small blonde who was snuggled comfortably against his chest. "Answer the phone."

"No~" Roxas answered, smiling up at him sleepily. "You answer it."

Axel groaned again and fell back against the pillows, massaging Roxas's shoulders. "But you're my assistant. Its your job."

"I'm your lover. My job is to be cute and adorable so you want to love me more and more." Roxas giggled. "Speaking of which…"

Axel sighed. "I love you, Roxas."

"Good." The blonde kissed Axel's shoulder and pressed their naked bodies closer together, looking out the window at the slowly waking city. "I love you too."

"What's on the books for today?"

"Visit the set, abuse me a little more, lunch date with Larxene, abuse me a little more, come back to the hotel, let me abuse you."

"Mm, sounds good." He smiled and kissed the top of Roxas's head, and Roxas smiled back.

"Good."

* * *

**A/N: **This story is complete fail. xD I started writing in, and halfway through my mother was all, "D We're walking together. Now."

And because of that I got ranting about Nabari no Ou, which, by the way, had a terribly sad ending that resulted in my crying for a half an hour and then thinking of all of the fanfiction that I'm going to write. (Which, by the way, I'm dedicating all NnO fanfiction to Liarsenic (is that right?) because she was all like, ZOMG YOU HAS TO SEE IT BUT BE WARNED ITS REALLY SAD SADFACE SAD)

So, this story was kind of inspired by Tropic Thunder. You know Tom Cruise's assistant and how he's always like, "You spank that ass, Les." or "Welcome to the goody room~" Yeah, well, it made me think, 'Gee, I bet if I did an AkuRoku fic...'

Sorry I kinda lost the goodness halfway through. And, you'll notice, oOo is my new page breaker. Hopefully it works. =3 I'll probably switch back to - soon enough, but still. I just wanted to be careful.

If any of you has a fanfic you wanted to see and I think your idea worthy (here comes the god complex! ;D) lemme know, because of late my inspiration well has become a barren wasteland.

~Sara


End file.
